Wizards
A wizard is a human user of magic. Wizards usually gain access to magic through bonding with a dragon. Sometimes the word wizard is used to mean a male magic user and for a female magic user "witch" is substituted, but "wizard" is often used as a general term that can apply to either gender. History of Wizards The Ancients were believed to be the first humans to bond with dragons and practice magic. They were the first wizard civilization. However, the Burcadian Civilization practiced magic much more. For more information, see History of DragonVale and DragonVale Timeline. List of Notable Wizards and Witches This list is ordered alphabetically. When adding new things, please place them at the right place. Pre-Barbarian Era * Amun-Ris (long descended) * Lootanchamon (long descended) * Ramner (long descended) * Sameres Age of the Wizards * Amond Obsisianus * Arendella * Bibbly Oteik * Callum Dravin * Caunt Erfit * Chulain * Circadia * Comar Lopo * Dayleeon * Esme Treen * Edmund Norgay * Feiljean * Franklin Dogood * Franklin Mozi * Grumm Bonedinner * Hero Saltwater (rumored, however, the Official List of Wizards and Witches includes no wizard with that name) * Iael Vesrati * Jayme the Cook * Julian Echo Barks * Kepha Pasi * Koostow * Lapid Obsisianus * Lewis Dodoson * Lignius * Louis Bixby * Mark Person * Marten Slowquill * Maurice Jang * Mort Encha * Nadia * Neddard Hill * Nee * Neumy Smattix * Nicolas Whitebell * Pliny the Middle Aged * Pogona * Prever the Long * Sanand Reyas * Shi Nee * Tantalia * Temaira Meadows * Terra * The First Witch * The First Wizard * The Second Wizard * The Stater Brothers * Thomas Burns * Tober Gelndun * Torbin the Wicked * Tranquila * Trapick Chelperaun * Valior the Great * Verdant Thumbe *Wendy Weedwhack * Zamora War of the Wizards * Mikael Whelps * Sage Kyury * Sera * Vander Horck * Vonnegut Modern Day * Adam Anteen * Aidan of Koo Hill * Amalthea * Ambrose Hughes * Anagues Pendragon * Andela Whitespark * Andi Eyevee * Arne Gacks * Astrid the Breezer * Brezhoneg * Calliga Murphy *Caron Hads *Cheelei *Chyrus Galax * Craeporus vonn Wietsius * Cryo Snowflok * Dalfgan the Dark Grey * Dalvan the Fifth (also known as Draco) * Dickinson Osborne * Ellie the Kind * Elmin the Stirrer * Fatuus Ignus * Gardenia * Giuseppe (also know as The Ringmaster) * Giyo Terra * Guy Gacks * Gwyddion the Great Nogard * Harry Stopper * Hartfell * Haipo TherMia * Hy Koo * Jim Eagle * Jorsten Seabound * Julian the Fair * Kaleni the Grower * Kaylamac * Kirbixblee * Lumi Whimsy * Mohs * Noel dePlante * O'Hara the Stout * Orlon * Pablue Pickaxe * Pi Roh * Ro the Baker * Rudna * Ryleh * Sam Hain * Sandakloz * Sigwand Froyd * Silvia Luxill * Talbot Erra * Tau the Baker * Tihange Doel * Tsu Nee * Vert. E. LaFée * Whitbee * Yogo The Surface Era Unknown Era *Air Dragon Master * Cold Dragon Master * Fire Dragon Master * Drago Melfoid * Komora * Lightning Dragon Master * Metal Dragon Master * Plant Dragon Master * Water Dragon Master * Light Dragon Master * Dark Dragon Master Category:Magic Category:Humans Category:Wizards Category:Witches Category:Lists